


Don’t Hide What’s in Your Heart

by ilovemiax



Series: Detroit Become Whumpy, Smutty, & Fluffy (Stand Alone One-shots & Requests) [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemiax/pseuds/ilovemiax
Summary: It’s Simon who finds Markus alone on the rooftop instead of North. A moment of vulnerability leads to Simon’s secret being revealed and a confession from Markus.





	Don’t Hide What’s in Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For [TheArtRabbit](https://artrabbitillustration.tumblr.com/) who did the amazing art for my other series

Simon fidgeted with the edge of his sleeve while he waited for Lucy to sear the wound in his leg shut. He closed his eyes taking in a deep breath. It had been the most stressful and terrifying two days of Simon’s life. He never thought he’d be back in Jericho let alone Markus being the first face he saw upon his return. 

Just the look on Markus’ face was enough to render Simon speechless. He wanted to say something, anything- to tell markus how happy he was to be back home, to scream and shout about how scared he’d been wondering if he was going to die. But there was none of that. Markus’ face had killed the words in Simon’s mouth. He was left standing there with his mouth slightly open wanting for something to happen.

And then it did. Markus made the first move and wrapped his arms around Simon pulling him into a warm hug. Simon had almost completed then. He brought his arms around Markus and rested his cheek against his shoulder. He wanted their hug to last forever but eventually had to pull away when Markus told him to see Lucy and get his leg properly fixed as well as bring his Thiruim levels back to optimal levels.

“You should talk to him,” Lucy said as she handed him a packet of Thirum.

“Who?” Simon asked knowing full well who she was talking about. Of course she did. There was no hiding anything from her. A sudden stab of realization when through Simon. Lucky  _ knew.  _ And if she knew then how many of the others did? Was he that obvious? He couldn’t be. Simon did everything in his power to make sure no one knew.

Lucy looked at him with her deep soulful eyes. “He’s on the roof.”

Simon finished the packet and gave a short nod fully intending to ignore Lucy and go hide out in his room for the rest of his life. That went out the window when Lucy gently grabbed his arm. “Don’t even think about ignoring him, Simon.”

 

Just as Lucy had said, Simon found Markus on the roof playing the piano. The RK200 didn’t even realize that Simon was there so the android was content to wait and listen while Markus played. Finally, the artist stopped and saw Simon.

“I was wondering where you were.” The blonde android supplied meekly.

Markus didn’t move from the piano chair, “How long have you been there?”

“Not long.” Simon stepped closer to Markus before stopping himself. He needed to get a grip. “You don’t have to stop on my account,” Simon quickly added, “It was a beautiful song.”

Markus nodded and got up from the piano and walked to the ledge of the building to look out over the city. Simon’s heart sank. Markus clearly didn’t want to talk and he just intruded on a private moment. The PL600 shifted uncomfortably and then turned to leave.

“I needed to see the daylight,” Markus spoke. Simon turned around but Markus was still looking out at the city.

Simon took a tentative step towards Markus. “I, uh, I like it here.” He watched as Markus walked back across the plank and sat on a chair with his head bowed and hands clasped together. Maybe he should just go and leave Markus alone. But something in Simon forced him to stay. “ _ Don’t leave him alone. No one wants to be alone.”  _

“You seem preoccupied,” he said quietly wanting to get closer to Markus but chose to stay put.

“They all obey me. They follow me without question. And that much power feels good. And scary at the same time.”

Simon wished he had something philosophical to say to Markus. To comfort him and tell him that he was doing the right thing. But no comforting words came out of Simon’s mouth. “I wish I knew how to help you.”

Markus glanced up at Simon looking at him for the first time since the PL600 arrived on the roof. “Did you see Lucy about your leg?”

Simon nodded, “Yeah. I’m all healed up.”

“I’m glad you’re back.” Markus said simply.

There was a warm glow in Simon Markus’ words flooded his system.  _ “Stupid, Simon. You’re getting your hopes up.”  _ Then, stupid brain let a question slip out, “You haven’t said much about yourself since you’ve been here. What was your life like before Jericho?”

Markus got up again and walked to the edge and for a while said nothing. Simon was prepared to turn and leave again when Markus spoke. “I was caring for an old man. He was like a father to me. He showed me that humans and androids can live together. I was living in a bubble in this world that belonged only to me. When you’re happy it’s... difficult to see other people’s misery.” Markus turned to Simon and looked at him making the other android’s heart soar. 

Simon wanted Markus to keep looking at him. Keep his wonderful dual colored eyes on his own blues. Unconsciously, Simon took a few steps towards Markus wanting to collapse in his arms and feel his warmth-

“What about you? What did you do before coming to Jericho?”

Simon shivered with a gust of wind and shrugged. “I’m a PL600, one of thousands of domestic androids. I’m just like everyone else. There’s nothing special about me.”

“That’s not true.” Markus was at Simon’s side in an instant. “Simon, that’s not true.”

They were so close now that Simon could practically feel Markus’ warm breath on his cheeks and the soft whir of his CPU. He could the kaleidoscope of colors in Markus’ eyes and could count the freckles decorating his nose. Both seemed to suddenly realize just how close they were to each other but neither were stepping away.

“I-” Simon stuttered, “I was… I was a domestic android for this family and my primary task was to look after Aub- the little girl. She-” Simon held back emotion, “-she died and her father took out his grief on me. I ran away after that.” He shrugged again pushing down his feelings. He didn’t want to cry in front of Markus. “See, nothing special about me.”

He took a step back but Markus grabbed his arm pulling him back. “Simon-”

Simon brushed Markus hand away from him angry with himself for becoming emotional.  _ “You idiot! Why did you have to go on and tell him that? Now you’ll never have a change with him. Not that you did before.”  _

“I’m sorry, I should’ve told you that.” Simon rubbed away the water forming in his eyes and make a move to leave again.

Markus reached out gently and pulled Simon into a hug for the second time that day. “Thank you for tell me.” He whispered into the PL600’s hair.

Simon wanted to let himself go in Markus’ arms but that would mean giving into his feelings and potentially letting Markus know that he wanted to be something more than friends.

Markus dropped his hand letting his skin retract and he held it out to Simon. Simon watched with fascination and confusion. What was Markus asking him to do?

Taking a breath and a leap of faith, Simon let his skin fade and reached for Markus’ hand. The white plastic connected with a soft, warm, blue glow and Simon felt himself being swallowed by a wave of emotion and sensation.

He saw and felt Markus’ memories as if they were his own. He could feel the love Markus had for the old man. For Carl. For his father. The smell of fresh paint filled his senses and he could practically feel the warmth of the sun on his back while he watched Carl paint. Simon felt the pages of well loved books and read the thousands of stories that Markus loved. He heard the music from the piano, the steady clicking sound of speed chess, and the noise of rich people bidding for Carl’s art. But it wasn’t just the happiness that Simon felt. There was also the fear and the pain. The fear that came from pushing Leo. The fear of death and being left alone in the junkyard. The pain at the prospect of never seeing Carl again. The pain of loneliness and despair. But there was so much, much more that Simon could feel from Markus. The moment of deviancy. The feeling of being  _ alive.  _ Knowing that he was  _ alive. _

 

The intensity of emotion and experience became too much for Simon and he jumped back with a start. His heart was pounding in his ears and threatened to beat out of his chest. Simon ignored the feeling of his sin reforming around the plastic as his stunned, wide eyes found Markus’ equally expressive ones.

“I… I saw your memories,” he gasped out through short breaths, “Carl’s house… when they left you for dead in his studio... “

“I saw your memories too…” Markus replied shaken, “the craft store… Francis and Aubrey…” He looks at Simon full of emotion. “Her death… I felt like I was there with you. And… Francis what he did to you-” Markus took a step toward Simon who took a terrified step back. “I felt… I felt your feelings… about me. Towards me.”

Panic and fear shot directly into Simon and he bolted towards the door. Unfortunately for him, Markus was faster. The RK200 shot in front of him blocking Simon’s exit. “Simon wait.”

Simon shook his head, “Markus, let me go.”

“No.” Markus took Simon’s hand, “Not until you know how I feel about you.” Markus let his skin retract and Simon’s did the same out of instinct.

 

Emotions were running high again but this time it was different. There was a spark of light in Markus’ mind. A spark of something new, something warm, something hopeful. The spark that ignited when Markus fell into Jericho. The spark that took form in the first face Markus saw. The spark that took form in tired blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. The spark that took form in a face that mirrored thousands. The spark that asked if he was okay. The spark that supported him no matter what cray plan he came up with. The spark that accepted he was going to die on top of Stratford Tower. The spark that returned home to him. The spark that he never wanted to die. The spark that he wanted to hold onto forever. The spark that Markus fell in  _ love  _ with _.  _ The spark with the name he wanted in his brain forever.  _ Simon. _

Simon didn’t pull away once their skin was back. His eyes downcast, he kept staring at Markus’ tan hand in comparison to his own pale one. Markus…. Markus felt the same way about him.

He felt Markus gently lifting his chin until they were looking at each other. There were no more words left to say. What could they say that hadn’t already been felt?

Simon shut his eyes and allowed himself to be consumed by Markus’ kiss and feeling of soft lips against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know technically the rooftop scene happens before Simon comes back from Stratford.
> 
> Kudos & Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
